gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT4 Driving Missions
The Driving Missions hall of Gran Turismo 4's GT Mode houses 34 A-Spec based challenges known as Driving Missions. These missions test the players' skills of overtaking, clean racing and slipstreaming. Each one rewards the player with 250 A-Spec points as well as a varying amount of credits, depending upon the difficulty. The missions are split into five categories, each one awarding a different prize car upon their completion. Each category tests a different skill. Missions 1-10: The Pass These missions test the drivers ability to overtake a similarly competitive car. Missions 1-9 set the driver against one other car with a limited amount of track on which to overtake. Mission 10 sets the driver against three others. A 5 second rev-limit penalty is incurred if the driver makes heavy contact with their opponent or the walls. Successful completion of Missions 1-10 rewards the player with a DMC DeLorean '02 Mission 1 You will be in a Fiat 500 and your opponent will be in a Fiat 500 which is exactly identical to what the player will drive. This mission takes place on the first turn in the Deep Forest Course. Mission 2 In this challenge, you drive the BMW 330 '06 and you must pass your opponent in first turn of Grand Valley. To win, you must gets a perfect turn. Mission 3 In third pass mission, the player are driving the Alfa Romeo Sprint GTA 1600 '65 in Cote d'Azur. To win, the player must pass your opponent in third turns. Mission 4 Using the Ford Mustang GT, you start with same speed of the opponent. To win, it's advisable to try to brake as late as possible. Since Seattle is a tight track, don't be afraid to rub fenders, but by the same token, don't do it too hard; otherwise, you will incur a penalty. Mission 5 using 206 car this mission is all about longer corners and the 1st place has to brake through corners and pass that opponent. Mission 6 from 2nd to first place you are in indentical car mazada mx5 and indentical cars has the player to be 1st place in this challenge in tuskuba circuit Mission 7 you and your opponent are using the golf gti and the objective is to pass on grand vally circuit to determined you going to finish as first place. Mission 8 nissan series is that the player has to get 1st place in trial mountain of this mission. they driving an nissan 350z this time and you get the 1st place overoll. Mission 9 You and your opponent are driving GT500 racing level Honda NSXs and you have to pass him on the downhill corner on the Twin Ring Montegi Road Course (1st corner on the east course). It will result into a braking contest. The finish line is just before the chicane at the end of the road course. Mission 10 You are in a Renault Avantime and you have to pass three other Renault Avantimes down the Mulsanne straight (with the chicanes) and the finish line is after the Mulsanne hairpin which leads to the Indianapolis Straight. Missions 11-20: Three Lap Battles You will recieve 10 000 credits per race, and after doing all 10 three lap battles, you will receive Jay Leno Tank Car '03. Mission 11 Japanesse classics are in this mission as you start in 6th place but what is much bad is the braking and handling. Now remember take care with your handling and braking in toyota 2000GT and if you hit any contact you recieve an 5 second of penalty no matter which you making an hard contact of your car or making an easy one. The trouble is its to harder to even control of your car going to be a leader of this immortal. Mission 12 in all american all for one showdown , you driving an ford gt race car best to know home car of G.T SERIES with a serious measure of all race cars and supercars in laguana circuit the difference is how can you make 1st place in whole mission. Mission 13 this is the version of rally cars in type of rally showdown that is in opera paris you going to manhandling all your work and power that worth it inside of the peugot 206 rally car. this french circuit is gonna help you victory in 1st place as you may have to take easive serious control of your car. Mission 14 In that showdown of muscles cars you in plymouth superbird in additionally you going to pass all 5 muscle american cars in this type of amercian showdown of classics. looks like a choice either you lost or you going to 1st place of classics Mission 15 as you know this is the italian classic mission with 6th place as you in lancia stratos the queston is can you make as 1st place in roll in this blurring classic circuit Mission 16 from volkswogen 3 lap showdown, as you in beetle car trying to pace it around as fast as you could. you don't have to worry about this circuit becuase you have only 3 lap to get into 1st place in identical mission same as you did with mazada mx5 at tuskbuba circuit title is the pass. Mission 17 you going to need an audi r8 race car protoype since all cars are in G.T and one of them is protoype race car you have to get power from this car as 6th place in infenon raceway there are two types in raceway 1 stock car 2 sports car. you going to pursue in passing bentley 8 speed and taking as 1st postiton. Mission 18 now this is more le mans mission of place in circuit le surthe 2005 that you in nissan r92cp but the final corner is the step you take in shortcut of more vetertan racers but you can fight for the 1st place all in 24 LE MANS SERIES. Mission 19 This is more identical cars mission you gonna drive in suzuka east course is amuse S200 this is more challenging and a bit more fun in east course when it comes to identical cars than you driving. its a simulaity than honda S200 and a traction control soons to monitioring your car keep it up and you get 1st place to finish it. Mission 20 This mission is all about high speed braking when you in nissan cup car the other opponents are using high performance cars and thus slowing than your car you need some high speed braking in order for this japanesse mission that take place in tsukaba circuit 1st place despite high performance cars. Missions 21-24: Slipstream Battles Mission 21 This is the start of the Slipstream Missions, So you play as the Nissan Cube EX, trying to maintain the goal, so you have to get in 1st place achive in overall. Bit slower your cars and by the way try to take a minium effect on every cars, becuase you don't you fail Mission 22 This is the second Slipstream Missions, You start of playing as the Honda Odyssey, trying to maintain the goal, The challenge is similar to the previous one Mission 23 Mission 24 This is the final of the Slipstream Missions Missions 25-29: 1 Lap Magic (I) Mission 25 From here on out, you have only one lap to pass all 5 cars in front of you. Even worse, they start at a time earlier than you, so this will require your perfect driving. In this mission, you are driving a Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z, a racecar famous for its stints at JGTC, and you have to pass Fairlady Z's from different time periods. The course is Fuji Speedway 80's. What's great about this mission is that you drive a race car, while your opponents are stock cars. That is certainly an advantage, as long as you don't make any careless mistakes while driving. Since the track is fairly straightforward, all you have to do is drive at the fastest pace possible, all while maintaining the proper driving line. Try trail braking and all other techniques you learned in "The Pass" to get this right. Do that, and you will surely win. Mission 26 Allright this is the honda old and new mission which is a circuit in suzuka. by in the honda nsx takaka dome race car you could occasinally pass all the slowing opponents in honda stock cars however you may have to start a little late than all cars and achive 1st place in a raw in the long circuit. Mission 27 in that mission you only have to overtake all the mazada opponents in depends on how you driving in mazada 798b its is fast and at the corkscrew you have to slow down during your mission and continue until you reach at first place however there is race car and jgtc at 5th place and you know about that mission. Mission 28 its a toyota showdown that you in toyota weddsport celica perfect for a japennesse car to set at fuij speedway 2005 now that fuji is renewed you began to feel less diference than the old one you just drove an nissan series as you drove an nissan moto pitwork z.You could learn the longer corners than the old one becuase of time differnce you can take 1st one poistion in 2005 Mission 29 in this mission you take the corvette C5.R THE RACE CAR stationed on infenion circuit witithin a number of corvette opponents from 6th to 1st in corvette showdown. Can you beat the corvette c1 and take it as 1st place in this quick american corvette edition of supercars Today? Missions 30-34: 1 Lap Magic (II) Mission 30 In that short mission, you are going to drive a Subaru Rally Car. What's great about that mission at the start, you have a shorter launch and can reach 1st place after passing the Subaru 360 fighting its lead and nearly going for a checkered flag. Mission 31 You will be driving on the High Speed Ring course. Your car is a Lotus Esprit 2003, and all lotus cars have to start at 1st to 6th, but at 6th place you have to go at little early and faster in the reverse circuit. The first car is also faster and the one which is the fastest is the one able to take victory in first place. Mission 32 In the Ford Showdown mission, you will be driving a Ford GT, able to get 1st place ever to take victory in Seattle Circuit of Ford Showdown. Mission 33 In the GM Motors showdown, you are driving a Cadillac Cien which is may be bad handling and worser than that is buick special is much faster than you are driving. but however you going to take it 1st poistion and still can be worth it at once again in infenion raceway with 1 lap ahead. Mission 34 this is it the final mission of gran turismo 4 now this mission is really hard you are in mercedes Slr mclaren and the opponents are in different from new to old not becuase of that but the thing is maybe you in nurburging the longest circuit and have last hope to become 1st place ever in nurburging in the first ever longest mission in the history. Category:Gameplay Modes Category:GT4 Gameplay Modes Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)